


I'm still here

by zinabug



Series: we're just a million miles from home [10]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, But only if you squint, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I know the rest of the series is angst but this goes in there, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, jonny getting loved, jonny: I'm evil, nastya: thats nice, zero g aurora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: She continued with her tinkering, eventually giving up and tossing the tools and ship parts she’d been messing with into a bucket, covering the bucket with its lid, and swinging over to Jonny.“I don’t like that anymore.” She said, jerking her head towards the wall panel.“That isn’t one of those things that’ll explode if you leave it alone, right?” Jonny asked, grabbing Nastya’s arm and pulling her closer to him. She crossed her arms and scowled, but he could see the hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.“Probably not.” Nastya said. The two were floating side by side now, Jonny’s arm around Nastya’s shoulders and one of her feet looped in the rope to keep them in place.“That’s not very reassuring, princess.”“I am the engineer here, cowboy.” Nastya said, gently punching Jonny’s shoulder and sending him floating away from her. “So stop it, Mr. can’t refuel the shuttle on your own.”
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: we're just a million miles from home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685929
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	I'm still here

“I’m a horrible person, and I like it better that way.” Jonny said, leaning back far enough that he flipped over and was now facing Nastya’s back, upside down. 

“That’s nice.” 

“I fucking kill people! For fun!”

“Mhm.” Nastya didn’t look up, just kept tinkering with something behind a wall panel. She was held in place against the lack of gravity with an elaborate system of ropes stretching all over “her territory” of the Aurora. She could already move scary fast around the ship, but it was a little ridiculous in this room. 

Jonny preferred free floating. It was more interesting. “I could kill you right now! And not feel bad!” 

“Cool.” Nastya was very obviously  _ not _ paying attention to him. Jonny didn’t like that very much. 

“In fact, I just might!” Jonny said, much more loudly then he needed too. The Aurora made a displeased sounding creak, one of the ones that sounds like she  _ will  _ drop something heavy on you. “Okay! Okay! Fine!” He yelled into the ceiling. The high ceiling above him went up, and up, crossed over with ropes and beams and eventually leading into darkness. 

“That’s nice.” Nastya said, then sighed. She was clearly frustrated with her work, but she would probably react poorly to Jonny offering to help. He considered doing it anyway. It might spice things up around here. 

Nastya started muttering under her breath in cybernian and working faster. Jonny watched her. He’d never understand how she did it, how she could remember how every mechanical but fit together and how it all worked at where it went. Jonny could lose his head if it wasn’t attached to his body (literally) but Nastya could remember where she put that screwdriver from six years ago. Of course, she was just as bad as him when it wasn’t about the Aurora— but almost everything was about the Aurora with Nastya. 

She continued with her tinkering, eventually giving up and tossing the tools and ship parts she’d been messing with into a bucket, covering the bucket with its lid, and swinging over to Jonny. 

“I don’t like that anymore.” She said, jerking her head towards the wall panel. 

“That isn’t one of those things that’ll explode if you leave it alone, right?” Jonny asked, grabbing Nastya’s arm and pulling her closer to him. She crossed her arms and scowled, but he could see the hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. 

“Probably not.” Nastya said. The two were floating side by side now, Jonny’s arm around Nastya’s shoulders and one of her feet looped in the rope to keep them in place. 

“That’s not very reassuring, princess.”

“I am the engineer here, cowboy.” Nastya said, gently punching Jonny’s shoulder and sending him floating away from her. “So stop it, Mr.  _ can’t refuel the shuttle on your own _ .” 

“Hey!” Jonny protested, trying to get back to her. The pair had been floating in an empty shaft between most of the suspended ropes, and getting back to her was proving a challenge. 

“Here.” Nastya held out a hand. 

Jonny scowled and crossed his arms. “You’re the one who pushed me.” 

“Stop being so petty,  _ cowboy _ .” Nastya said. “Here.” 

Jonny took her hand, and she pulled him over to her. They were side by side again, this time with one of Jonny’s feet anchored too, now that he was close enough to reach. 

“Remember when you first got on board,” Jonny started. He felt Nastya stiffen next to him. 

“Not willingly, no.” Nastya fumbled around until she found his hand, then squeezed it. 

“Well, it was your first time without gravity.” Jonny squeezed her hand back. “You had no idea how to move at first, but I gave you one lesson and you took to it like a fish to water.” Jonny said. “It took me at least a fucking  _ lifetime  _ to figure out that you can’t move like you do with gravity, that you have to learn a new way of walking and running and climbing but you’d worked it out as soon as you were strong enough to travel the ship again.” 

“Hmmm. I do remember you crashing into walls and corners a lot.” Nastya leaned her head on Jonny’s shoulder. 

“Unfair! That’s part of my aesthetic.” Jonny gently elbowed her in the ribs, not hard enough to push her away even if they weren’t holding hands. 

“What, crashing into things and wearing eight belts? I am not sure what aesthetic you are trying to even accomplish here.”

“Shut up. Aurora, your girlfriend is bullying me!” Jonny yelled. The ship didn’t respond. 

“Bullying you is my job.”

“I thought you were the engineer!” 

“I am also your sister.” 

Jonny scowled. He really couldn’t find a way to argue around that, so he settled for elbowing her in the ribs again. 

“It was… jarring, coming on board.” Nastya said after a long moment of silence. “Very loud, and real, and there mostly wasn’t gravity and I don’t think Carmilla quite knew- or maybe still knows- how to deal with… us.” 

Jonny wouldn’t ever forgive or forget some of the things Carmilla had done, but he would still gladly join her in some good violence and music. He nodded. 

“Now, it feels like home. It feels safe.” Nasya smiled faintly up into the ceiling. 

“Stop being sappy about your spaceship girlfriend.” Jonny said. 

“We are talking about something very deep and personal to both of us, and you tell me that I’m being sappy about Aurora?” Nastya rolled over on top of Jonny, sending the two of them floating down a few inches until their anchors caught them. Jonny wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place.

“You’re always sappy about Aurora.” Jonny said. 

“You say, as we cuddle.” Nastya patted him on the cheek. “Shh.” 

“Shut up. I don’t cuddle, I’m evil.” 

“Understood, first mate cowboy.” Nastya put her head down on Jonny’s chest. 

“Don’t ever call me that or I will shoot you.” Jonny said.

“That’s nice.” Nastya muttered. 

“Are you fucking falling asleep? You can’t sleep on me, I have important things to do.” Jonny said. “Important first mate things!” 

“I’m sure you do.” Nastya said. “I also have not slept in a very long time and you are comfortable to sleep on.” 

“Nastya…”

“That’s me.” Nastya muttered. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

“Fine! Okay!” Jonny said, then paused. “You have a bed, you know.” 

“Why use a bed when I have a brother?” Nastya poked Jonny in the ribs. “Shhh.” 

“You’re lucky I like you.” Jonny said under his breath. 

Nastya just nodded and moved around slightly to get comfortable. Jonny grumpily adjusted his grip accordingly, and not long after she was sound asleep. 

“Don’t you fucking dare drool on my shirt.” Jonny said. Nastya didn’t react. He glanced both ways, and then up, and then leaned forwards slightly and kissed the top of her head. “Sleep well.” 


End file.
